Mysterion on live
by julieth vapala
Summary: Mi nombre es Kenny o almenos asi me dicen... pero esto es mas grande...por fin le encuentro una respuesta a algo en mi que era inesplicable...a y tambien hay Bunny xD
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de South Park no me pertenecen, es propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

**Y para ser ellos me falta mucho xD**

**Bueno esto no es un minific, no, no señors, esta es una historia y a continuación les daré una Introducción… si ya se no soy una súper escritora pero lo intento….da, me da igual solo lean…**

**Posdata: la historia es totalmente contada por Kenny…**

**Posdata 2: son entrecortes y si les llama la atención subo la historia…si ya se esta cortísimo pero es por el suspenso….**

**INTRODUCCION**

**Escena 1**

"Kenny: - ¿sabes? A veces la vida te da motivos por los cuales luchar...y a veces te da razones por cuales desfallecer...

Butters: - pero eso no significa que dejes de intentarlo-le termino el joven ojizarco al mayor

-exacto-susurro Kenny"

**Escena 2**

"Dan: -¿sabes que eres Kenny?...-al no recibir mi respuesta continuo- eres un humano… ¿Qué pensaste que eras? ¿E, Kenny?"

**Escena 3**

"-esto no es un juego de niños Mysterion…

-para mi nunca lo fue…Leopold"

**Escena 4**

"Kenny: - tu hace tiempo me dijiste que era importante... ¿Porque ahora…?

Dan: -por que hace tiempo hablaba con Kenny… Ahora hablo con una mascara-suspiro-…la vida cambia por nuestras acciones Kenny… ¿Qué quieres que sea de tu vida?"

**Escena 5**

"-yo…soy Mysterion…pero mas que eso…soy y seré Kenneth McCormick-dije después de quitarme la mascara y por enzima de todos los alaridos y murmuros de este pueblo de mierda…"

**Aviso: Dan salió de mi mente**

**Ya saben, comenten y díganme si quieren la historia ¿listo?**

**Saludos…**


	2. NOCHE DE LUNA ESCARLATA

**Los personajes de South Park no me pertenecen, es propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

**Bien capi 1 y no se cuando suba en otro…..y no, no dejare la otra historia hay solo que aun no puedo subirlo….por otras cuestiones….bueno lean….**

**Capitulo 1 NOCHE DE LUNA ESCARLATA**

¡Mierda!, ¿por que no dejaba ya esto? Mysterion no fue creado como un súper héroe, fue creado para solucionarme un problema…o al menos buscar una explicación a mi problema…. ¿pero esto? ¿Meterme entre un chico de 9 años que no conozco y una bala? No, esto no esta bien y mas por que yo no soy así… ¡por favor! soy Kenny McCormick, un pervertido, mujeriego y de paso pobre ,que no presta atención a nada…o al menos eso hago que crean…

La herida en mi pecho seguía sangrando, mi sangre era muy delgada y salía con rapidez, desangrándome totalmente, me dolía la cabeza por el golpe que recibí al caer, como siempre en mi cuerpo sentí un pequeño escalofrió que hiso que los bellos se me pusieran de punta y mi cuerpo se empezara a enfriar…como siempre… a veces me pasaba tan seguido que me molestaba y como nadie lo recordaba no podía justificar mi mal humor…eso me molestaba mas y mandaba a todo el mundo a la mierda, a todos excepto a uno…Damián…si ya se que es en anticristo, pero exactamente por eso es, el es inmortal…y nos salió gay…. Como esta enamorado de Pip, el odia ser inmortal, ya que por estarse metiendo es problemas Pip lo ha visto morir y al otro día aparecer como si nada…lo bueno para él es que las personas si recuerdan cuando muere… y lo bueno para mi es que él recuerda cuando yo muero. Pronto sentí como algo dentro de mi trataba de salir, eso me hiso curvar mi espalda y apretar lo puños para después ver todo oscuro…

-¡otra ves! ¡Kenny es la cuarta ves en esta semana y estamos a martes!-dijo La muerte. Esta ya no me causaba nada de miedo, antes éramos buenos amigos, pero el se mantenía quejando por el trabajo extra que yo le daba.

¿Y crees que es por mi voluntad?-le dije estresado por todo esto.

Debes aprender a manejarlo-me dijo y yo lo mire con una ceja alzada-si ya se, eso has tratado desde los 7 años pero a veces pienso que te rindes…

A veces pienso en no levantarme…Pero lo hago-dije ya mas calmado

¿Qué hay Kenny?-dijo Damián apareciendo de la nada-no sabia que te trasnochabas matándote-se burlo pero yo no le vi lo gracioso.

Ja, ja, ja, y yo no sabía que te quedabas en el infierno a cuidar a tu padre-dije, y si ya se que por haber salvado a un niñato yo debería ir al cielo pero como me es tan aburrido hice un trato para solo ir al infierno…el cual obviamente es mas divertido.

No lo cuido a él-dijo con una media sonrisa y yo supe a lo que se refería.

¿Otra ves se fue con su novio y te dejo a cargo del "negocio familiar"?-dije también sonriendo

Se, esta noche tengo a mi disposición el infierno y tu me acompañaras por durante 2 oras, ¿puede ser mas perfecto?-dijo recostándose un sillón del cual no tengo idea de donde salió. Sonreí.

Esto va ha estar bueno-dije

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Desperté en mi cama con un ya conocido mareo, ¿ya habían pasado dos horas? Cuando uno se divierte el tiempo pasa volando, ¿y como no divertirse si te has encontrado patinando en la lava del infierno?, ¡esa carrera estuvo estupenda!

Mire mi reloj "2:00 am" ósea que otra ves había muerto exactamente a las doce…raro, muy raro, pero si era para ver las cosas raras de mi vida duraba toda la noche asique mejor me acostaba. Y con este pensamiento me quede dormido.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Desperté cuando el reloj me hiso pegar un salto de susto cuando sonó como loco, me pare rápido, me bañe y baje a desayunar, abrí la nevera y tome un poco de leche y cereales pera después sentarme en la mesa y comer, después de eso mire mi reloj "5:00 am" perfecto, las clases comenzaban a las 7:00 am y era buen tiempo para escabullirme de la zona de "clase alta" a la baja para de hay poder coger el autobús…se preguntaran "¿Kenny vive en la zona de clase alta?" si, pero nadie lo sabe y la mascara de Mysterion no es tan grande como la de Kenny ¿saben por que? Por que hace 8 años todos supieron que era Mysterion pero con una muerte que extrañamente todos recordaron pero no exactamente de que "yo" hubiera muerto sino Mysterion que, según ellos, es remplazado cada vez que muere, y para ellos yo no soy Mysterion…pero se equivocan…ahora con 16 años yo soy Mysterion y eso me ha dejado grandes entradas económicas que me hacen personas solo como agradecimiento por mi labor, pero nadie creería que lo soy y no me creerían que tengo tantas cosas solo por serlo, así que lo mejor es que nadie lo sepa, mi aptitud distraída y de mujeriego solo es para que no sospechen nada, pero yo me doy cuenta de las cosas aun mejor que ellos y mantengo con mi anorak para que no vean como estoy físicamente, ya que no estoy flaco y debilucho como aparento, como bien y por lo de Mysterion hago arto ejercicio y por eso me encuentro en muy buen estado físico.

Ya había llegado a la zona baja del pueblo y di media vuelta ya que el instituto de south park que daba en la zona de estrato medio, y al haber pasado unas calles y haberme adentrado en le zona media de south park me encontré con una curvas que llamaban la atención de la mayoría de jóvenes en south park.

Hola bebe- dije con una media sonrisa **(aviso: Kenny ya no usaba la capucha a veces…como esta vez).**

Oh…Hola Kenny-dijo esta sin darme importancia.

¿Que pasa bebe? ¿No me vas a hablar?-dije al ver que se trataba de alejar de mi.

Hay, por favor Kenny, no tienes nada para darme así que mejor ni te esfuerces-dijo mientras me arre costaba de lado contra el borde de la puerta del Instituto y sacaba una manzana de mi bolsillo y le daba una mordida.

Ok… ¡ven perra!-grite y ella se voltio totalmente enrabiada

¡¿Cómo me llamaste?-dijo o mejor dicho me grito y yo no di señal de cambio de posición.

Llamaba a la perra-dije señalando con mi mano libre a una cachorra que había entrado antes y aunque no le había demostrado atención alguna si se la había dado como a todo lo que pasaba a mi alrededor. Ella solo soltó un gruñido y se dio media vuelta y siguió con su camino mientras yo sonreía y le daba una mordida a mi manzana.

Que inteligente Kenny-oí a Kyle decir detrás de mí y yo maldije por dentro y me di media vuelta con una sonrisita de inocencia que no me quedaba nada bien-¿Por qué no utilizas esa inteligencia en el estudio?-dijo y en esas mire que también estaba Stan y maldije al cuadrado.

Eje…¿Por qué Francisco Pizarro es un español que pudo conquistar Perú pero no creo que pueda confundir una chica?-dije sin pensar en nada concreto para después me arrepentí al ver la cara de asombro de mis dos amigos-olvidenlo-dije y me adentre rápidamente en el Instituto.

**Waaaaaaaaaa ya tengo sueño y *bostezo* bueno ya fue el primer capi…**

**Saludos y dejen comentarion**…


	3. VOLAR SIN ALAS

**Los personajes de South Park no me pertenecen, es propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

"_Cuando llegaste tú te metiste en mí ser, Encendiste la luz, Me llenaste de fe - sabes de reik"_

**Capitulo 2 VOLAR SIN ALAS**

Eran les 5 de la tarde y ya había pasado todas las clases que, aunque son normalmente estresantes esta vez lo fue mas por las miradas curiosas que me daban mis amigos (Stan y Kyle), después de eso me trate de esconder….y termine en la biblioteca…. Y todo se me olvido…cuando lo vi…

¡Hola!-dije acercándome un poco, el solo me miro y sonrió de la forma tan dulce como siempre.

Hola Ken-dijo Butters- ¿que haces aquí?

Pasaba y quise saludarte…o bueno yo entre y solo me saludaba, digo, te saludaba y….eeee…-se rio, volvía y me pasaba, no tengo idea pero siempre era así, decía miles de incoherencias estúpidas que me hacían quedar mal.

¿Por qué trabas en lo que dices?-me pregunto divertido y yo sentí que mi sangre se acumulaba en mi cara.

Si ya se, me hago quedar en ridículo pero…vale la pena-dije arre costándome en una estantería de libros y el me miro sin entender.

¿Por qué lo dices?-

Porque escucho tu risa-dije sonriendo de medio lado mientras el se enrojecía un poco.

Que lindo McCormick ¿eso utilizas para tus conquistas?-dijo quitando su sonrisa y remplazándola por una carita seria. Iba a decir algo defendiéndome pero no pude... ¿Por que?...por que eso seria destruir la reputación tan mediocre que le daba a Kenny, así que me quede callado. Sonrió, pero esta vez no era una sonrisa alegre, sino una de tristeza- lo sabia- murmuro antes de darse media vuelta y alejarse.

¿Estúpido yo? Si, y no saben cuanto, ¿quieren saber por que? Kenny de por si es la "puta del pueblo" esa era la mascara, pero lo que no conté al crearla fue de que me enamoraría…y no de cualquier persona, no señor, sino de la persona mas dulce, sincera, estudiosa y angelical del pueblo….Leopold Stotsh….

Lo siento-susurre al viento-pero no puedo quitarme la mascara.

Y con eso me di media vuelta y Salí del colegio, al hacerlo note como Butters iba corriendo calles abajo, en dirección contraria a su casa, a la zona de clase baja del pueblo, me dirigí hacia haya, aunque sabia que tenia que ir hacia esa zona no era por eso exactamente por lo que iba.

Butters dio una vuelta a una cuadra mientras miraba nervioso a todos lados, frotándose los nudillos como ya casi nunca lo hacia, hasta que se choco con una pandilla y yo inmediatamente me puse en guardia, lo que no me esperaba era que se pusieran a hablar, al principio no escuche nada de la conversación, pero al rato se entraron a una bodega y ahí me aproxime lo suficiente para escuchar.

Es un estilo de prueba-dijo el que parecía ser el jefe de la pandilla.

Solo tienes que demostrar algo de valor y te unes a nosotros, así de fácil-dijo un segundo y…esperen ¡¿Qué? ¡NO, NO PODIA SER! ¡Butters no se podía unir a una pandilla de esas! ¿Es que no sabia lo que estaba haciendo? Por que yo si, y tenia muy en claro de que se trataban esas dichosas pruebas.

¿Qué tengo que hacer?-dijo aun nervioso el joven Stotsh.

Decídelo, puedes robar una tienda o a alguien o…. ¡viola a alguien!-dijo el jefe y eso solo a orden.

¡¿Qué?-se escandalizo el joven.

¡Lo que escuchaste!-dijo en tono que vi como mi pobre niño se ponía a medio temblar.

e-esta b-bien…-dijo y todos empezaron a caminar hacia la salida seguidos del joven aun nervioso y ahora asustado.

Novato-dijo un segundo de la pandilla.

Yo los seguí, nadie me noto ya que era especialista en aparecer y desaparecer (por así decirlo), asta que llegamos a un callejón. Al rato de ello se vio una chica pasar por hay caminando algo ida pero sonriente…esa sonrisa se le borro cuando la pandilla, excepto Butters se le atravesó y empezó a piropearla, ella se escandalizo y quiso seguir su camino pero la pandilla no la dejo y al momento en que iba a gritar el jefe le tapo la boca.

Será mejor que cooperes sino quieres que te pase algo peor a lo que te va a pasar-dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad. La chica pataleo, se movió, trato de gritar y lloro, eran muchos…

Vamos novato acércate-dijo en tono autoritario a Butters el cual obedeció, el esos momentos la chica lo miro con lagrimas brotando y suplicando…

n-no lo hare-dijo el pequeño mirando a la chica.

Ha, ya decía yo que eras una nena-dijo el jefe- muchachos demuéstrenle que le pasa a las nenas-dicho esto un grupo aparte del que tenia a la chica se acerco a Butters.

Uno le dio un golpe seco en el estomago que lo hizo doblarse, otro le golpeo la cabeza e hiso que callera y empezaron a darle patadas entre todos. Mi sangre empezó a hervir en mis venas.

Estaba a punto de irme a ayudarle cuando vi el carro del señor Stotsh y con cuidado llame su atención. Estaba a punto de decirme algo, pero yo Salí corriendo hacia el callejón y cuando llegue de un movimiento rápido hice que tres de los que golpeaban a Butters cayeran y empecé a repartir golpes…

Sin siquiera darme cuanta ya había acabado con mas de la mitad de ellos, los otros salieron corriendo y yo me di media vuelta para ver como estaba mi pequeño.

¿Kenny?-dijo incorporándose un poco.

Tranquilo, estarás bien, te lo prometo-dije apresuradamente rodeándolo con mis brazos y ayudándole a pararse.

Mire a el señor Stotsh y a Butters mirar con asombro el mar de jóvenes inconscientes, mas o menos calcule unos 15, los otros se me escaparon.

Estas bien-me dijo Butters con clara preocupación.

Si-dije simplemente ayudándolo a ir al carro de su padre.

¿Por qué están acá?-nos dijo Butters

Te fui a recoger pero no te encontré, unos compañeros tuyos me dijeron que te vieron coger para acá... ¿que hacías aquí?-dijo el padre de el joven y este se puso nervioso.

Se me quedaron unos libros en el colegio y el como es un ser tan colaborador me los quiso traer pero esos delincuentes trataron de robarlo…lo siento fue mi culpa-dije antes que pudiera hablar Butters el cual me quedo mirando asombrado y agradecido.

No vuelvas a hacer eso ¿me oíste Butters o quieres que te castigue?-dijo el papa del joven que negó con miedo, que me di cuenta, era totalmente fingido.

El señor se metió al carro y nos abrió la puerta de atrás del carro.

Te llevare a tu casa joven ¿Dónde queda?-ya sabrán quien hablo

Avenida 32-dije sonriéndole tímidamente (falso) y el empezó a conducir.

No te salvaste de un discurso-le susurre a Butters disimuladamente y el me miro mas curioso que nada.

Cuando llegamos a "mi casa" había empezado a llover, me despedí rápidamente agradeciendo y me baje, el agua calle mojándome por completo y se sentía un frio glacial…pero eso no era lo que me tenia los pelos de punta.

En la entrada de mi casa mi padre, borracho, golpeaba a mi madre que solo lloraba. Mi hermanita Karl también lloraba y al verme salió corriendo hacia mi sin importarle la lluvia, al llegar a mi me abrazo con fuerza y se echo a llorar. Sentí la mirada de compasión por parte del papa de Butters y una de tristeza y preocupación de este otro. Me despegue de mi hermana y me dirigí hacia mis padres.

¡No le peges mas!-grite separándolo y de por si recibiendo un golpe de el que, si no fuera por mi estado físico, me hubiera echo caer...Pero no fue así, la cogí como si se tratara de un cristal entre mis brazos y la separe de ese animal.

No te metas esto es entre esa perra y yo-dijo tambaleándose, sentí asco de solo recordar que era su hijo.

Me importa muy poco-le dije a la masa de alcohol- nos vamos-le dije a ella la cual me entendió, a beses cuando me acercaba para ver como estaban y encontraba una escena como esta me los llevaba a mi casa…solo mi madre y mi hermana sabían de mi secreto y lo mantenían lo mas oculto posible. Vi como el carro de el señor Stotsh arranco y yo me llave a mi mama y mi hermana lo mas lejos posible de ese animal que por desgracia era mi padre, cosa que ellas agradecían.

**Habrán momentos en los cuales me demorare en subir…Pero tranquilos no dejare ninguno de mis fics inconclusos…. =)**

**Cuiden los animales y las plantas por favor…a! y dejen comentarios**

**Saludos….**


	4. solo por ti

**Los personajes de South Park no me pertenecen, es propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

"_no encuentro caricia para hacerte sentir, que aquí en mis brazos puedes vivir-lo que yo se de ti de ha ash"_

**Capitulo 3 solo por ti…**

No se que debería sentir ahora…son tanto los sentimientos que se me acumulan…

Rabia: por quien es mi padre, por quien es mi madre…por quien soy yo.

Tristeza: por mi hermana que con solo sus 12 años no puede escapar de ese infierno…cuanto me gustaría sacarla…pero no puedo…maldita vida de mierda….también me entristece sentirme incapaz de decirle a Leopold lo que siento…

Confusión: por no saber que quería hacer mi pequeño con esos malparidos…por no saber que hacer con migo…

Cansancio: por mi vida tan miserablemente patética…por no encontrar el fin de este laberinto…

¡Hey Kenny!-dijo Stan sacándome de mis pensamientos.

¿A dónde vas?-me pregunto Kyle, hay me di cuenta de que ya me estaba pasando del instituto.

…-fue mi respuesta

Ven vamos a llegar tarde-dijo por fin el pelirrojo después de un incomodo silencio

Ok-respondió el moreno y yo simplemente los seguí como lo hacia siempre… siempre estaba en un segundo o tercer plano.

Cuando entramos al salón había una revuelta, al parecer el profesor no había aparecido hoy, así que todos estaban en lo suyo hasta la clase de música que era a la tercera hora. Vi como Butters salía de el salón sin ser visto… excepto por mi claro esta. Lo seguí.

Se metió a un salón vacio y empezó a esculcar en su bolso.

¿Qué haces?-le susurre a su oído por atrás y el pego un brinco de sorpresa y serró rápidamente su bolsa.

¿q-que h-haces a-aquí Kenny?-

Te seguí-le dije con aun este de espaldas, oliendo ese aroma que tanto me gustaba.

¿p-por que?-dijo volteándose para quedar de frente

Por que aun me debes una explicación y yo te debo un regaño-dije dando un paso a el y casi acorralándolo contra un pupitre.

¿a-a si?-dijo con un nerviosismo que no cuadraba…no se, algo estaba raro aquí.

¿Te sientes nervioso de la cercanía?-pregunte sonriendo de medio lado para disimular

U-un p-poco-dijo y lo note, estaba mintiendo, tengo un pequeño instinto en eso. Negué con la cabeza.

Eres mal mentiroso Leopold…y son muy estúpidos los que te creen –dije y el me miro medio asombrado. Sin desviar la mirada de su cara pude notar que estaba escondiendo algo atrás de si, supuse que era su bolso ¿Qué tendría hay?-¿que escondes en el bolso, eh Leopold?

y-yo nada-dijo algo nervioso, esta vez real, sin que se diera cuenta le quite el bolso.

Eso lo averiguare-dije antes de dar unos pasos para atrás y abrir el bolso frente a mi.

¿Como diablos…?-dijo mirándose las manos y mirándome a mi con el seño fruncido. Pero yo no le estaba prestando atención, ya que estaba concentrado mirando los documentos que Mysterion le había dado a la policía de bandas de la ciudad con ciertos delitos el cual seria entregado a un agente… ¿Leopold?

¿Cómo conseguiste esto?-dije serio.

m-me l-lo d-dio l-la p-policía c-cuando denuncie-dijo

Ya te dije que no sabes mentir-le dije aun serio. El me arrebato las hojas y el bolso.

Ya te dije lo que necesitabas saber-dijo el con el seño fruncido para salir de la sala.

-0-0-0-0-

El resto del día fue una mierda, Butters me evadía, y ni puto cuidado le puse a las clases ya que estaba tratando de reunir las piezas… si ahora estaba con un rompecabezas, nada raro…pero para Mysterion. Buenos mal llego la noche y mi yo nocturno salió a las calles directo a la casa de Butters. Lo vi como salía por su ventana al momento de "acostarse", se encontraba vestido de negro… divertidamente tenia una capucha, lo seguí, fue directo a la zona baja, precisamente a la bodega de la banda que lo golpeo, se adentro por la parte de atrás sin ser visto por nadie. Me adentre yo también, sin ser visto por nadie.

Asi que ¿tu eres el "agente" de la policía? ¿Un chico de 15 años?-le dije con mi voz ronca, el me miro sorprendido para después fruncir el ceño.

¿Cómo lo sabes?-dijo el, lo cual aclaro todas mis dudas, sabia que me podía ver aunque me encontraba arre costado a la pared en la oscuridad.

No soy estúpido Leopold-dije con una media sonrisa, el se acerco a mi.

Solo existe una persona que me llama así-me dijo y yo sabia que era así ya que yo era esa persona, pero por si las dudas…

¿Así? ¿Quién?-

Una personita…-dijo- que si no se deja de entrometer…-susurro y yo lo mire interesado.

Pobrecita esa persona-dije irónicamente.

¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo cambiando el tema.

Lo mismo que tu-dije

¿No tienes nada mejor?-dijo y yo hice como si me hubieran clavado algo un el pecho y me estuviera doliendo.

Eso dolió-dije solo para molestarlo y lo logre.

Ha, niña-dijo

¿He? ¿Perdón? ¿A quien fue a quien lo golpearon por ser una niñita?-

¿Cómo sabes eso?-

Yo lo se casi todo Leopold, ¿nadie te regaño o...al menos que lo haiga tratado?-dije

No y no es de tu interés-dijo bruscamente.

Que no sabes mentir Leopold-le dije e inmediatamente me patee interior mente.

Kenny…-susurro

Pero antes de que me pudiera decir algo oí como personal entraban a la bodega, así que cogí a Butters por atrás arrastrándomelo para la sombra total y tapándole la boca.

¡Casi nos cogen!-dijo uno de los de la pandilla.

Ya, tranquilos, no nos paso nada y no nos pasara, esos estúpidos policías no podrán con nosotros-dijo el jefe mientras los demás dejaban el botín guardado-cierren bien cualquier tipo de entrada y nos retiramos

Todos hicieron lo que les ordeno el jefe y salieron.

Si no eres atento con lo que pasa a alrededor tuyo, no creo que sirvas para esto-le dije soltándolo y el no me dijo nada solo me quedo mirando

¿Quién eres?-

Mysterion-le respondí de inmediato.

Sin mascara- dijo e intento quitarme la mascara, lo detuve pero el insistía.

Me empujo hasta una mesa grande y larga, note que tenía fuerza después de todo y no era un debilucho como mostraba ser, ¿para que el saco azul aparte de evitar el frio?, estaba igual que yo. Forcejamos por buen rato asta que algo cansado le di la vuelta quedando enzima suyo, note lo cerca que estábamos… y lo bese… el al principio abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero luego lo cerro correspondiendo el beso. Sentí sus suaves labios sobre los míos y no dude en besarlo más y más apasionadamente, al final nos separamos por la falta de aire.

¿Me llevas a casa?-pregunto

¿No querías saber quien era sin mascara?-

Eso creo que puede esperar-dijo y yo sonreí

**Ya me llamaron ¬¬…bueno el próximo cap lo subo lo más pronto posible, solo daré unos avisos:**

**La demora de este capi fue que casi nadie me dejo un comentario ¬¬, pero por Sakhory Uchiha y Kyuubi lo subí ya que no las quería decepcionar y también les quería dedicar este capitulo como agradecimiento. =)**

**Creo…con mi sister hay un problema y es que ella esta "castigada" y por eso no a podido subir el siguiente capitulo de su historia "POR AMARTE TE ODIO"…roguemos a Dios que pueda sobrevivir sin su computador…aunque la dejan de ves en cuando tenerlo para hacer tareas.**

**Y finalmente respuestas a comentarios:**

**Kyuubi: pues…No, el papa de Kenny va a causar unos desastres mas…y bueno lo de Butters pues claramente te lo explicare el próximo capitulo =)**

**Sakhory Uchiha: jeje pos veras apenas empieza la historia y habrán problemas de:**

**-drogas**

**-abusos sexual**

**-prostitución**

**-politiquería**

**Entre otros =)**

**Saludos y dejen comentarios pliss**


	5. Un héroe no siempre gana

**Los personajes de South Park no me pertenecen, es propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

"_si pudiera ser tu héroe, si pudiera ser tu dios…"_

**Capitulo 4 Un héroe no siempre gana.**

Después de dejarlo en su casa y vigilar un rato por si las dudas me dirigí para mi casa, con lo que no contaba seria que en el camino me fuera ha encontrar con Stan, Kyle y Carman mis amigos.

Jóvenes, creo que no es hora de andar en las calles-dije

Tu no te metas hijo de puta-ataco Carman con visible enojo.

¡Carman!- lo regaño Kyle

Lo sentimos, siempre es así y mas cuando esta enojado- se excuso Stan.

¿Podría saber por que estas tan enojado? De pronto te sea de ayuda-dije solo por curiosidad.

Nos hemos pasado horas buscando al pobretón de Kenny y no lo encontramos-dijo Carman.

¿Y para que lo buscan?-pregunte.

Ha estado muy raro últimamente- dijo Kyle respondiendo a mi pregunta.

¿Saben que la curiosidad mato al gato?-dije

¿Sabias que el gato tiene siete vidas?- dijo Stan sonriéndome

Esa es la teoría, pero no significa que sea verdad- dije también sonriéndole.

Pero tampoco significa que sea mentira-dijo sin quitar la sonrisa

¡Hay ya! ¡Ya me confundieron!-dijo Carman- ¿El gato tiene o no siete vidas?

Eso no importa, lo investigamos después, ahora debemos buscar a Kenny…..Misteryon ¿sabes donde puede estar?- me pregunto Kyle- ya lo hemos buscado en su casa y lo que nos dijo su papa nos preocupo mas…

¿Qué les dijo?-dije frunciendo el seño, ese hijo de la gran puta nunca habré la puerta ¿Qué habría pasado?

Que Kenny ya no vive hay- dijo- es ilógico ¿Dónde viviría si no es en su casa?

Seguro estaba tan borracho que ni siquiera se acordó quien era….su hijo-dije corrigiéndome a tiempo.

De pronto…-dijo Kyle

Vallan a dormir, mañana hay clases y de seguro va a estar hay y podrá responder a sus preguntas- dije para darme tiempo.

Bueno- dijeron agotados, debía reconocer que me hacia sentir bien el hecho de que ellos se preocuparan de mi…

Al perderlos de vista cambie el rumbo y me fui directo hacia mi vieja casa, se me hacia extraño de que esa bola de cerveza hubiera abierto la puerta ¿Dónde estará mi mama y mi hermana?

Al llegar a la casa me adentre por la ventana de la pieza que era mía, solo que ahora estaba peor que cuando yo vivía aquí, era prácticamente un depósito de basura.

Cuando me adentre a la sala me quede helado por lo que vi…

Lo siento- dijo Karl que temblaba- yo…. Yo no quería hacerlo….lo siento…n-no lo quería, yo….yo no soy asesina y tu lo sabes….ayúdame…! -di un paso al frente sin creer aun lo que mis ojos veían, hay, al frente de mi estaba mi hermana con sangre en su ropa y al lado suyo estaba el cuerpo de aquel señor que por mucho tiempo había llamado padre.

¿Esta….esta m-muerto?-pregunte sin querer saber la respuesta.

Si…-susurro- m-me v-violo y…y yo n-no sabia q-que hacer y…lo siento, no quería…-empezó a llorar y todo el sentimiento de lastima que tenia hacia ese ser que yacía muerto al lado de mi hermana se transformo en odio al oírla hablar…..la violo…el hijo de…. ¡la violo!

Vámonos-le dije entre dientes ella movió la cabeza afirmativamente pero antes de hacer cualquier movimiento alzo su mano señalando hacia la otra esquina de la habitación, al dirigir mi mirada hacia haya pude ver a mi madre tirada en el piso.

Cuando llego a la casa borracho me trato de agredir, mi mama en un intento de…de protegerme recibió un golpe de….-su voz se empieza a cortar- se c-callo y se golpeo…y-y d-después…-empezó de nuevo a llorar yo me acerque y la abrace, ella enterró su rostro en mi pecho, calcule ciertas posibilidades para después tomar mi decisión.

**Se que es corto pero es necesario *se esconde detrás de un oso polar* no me maten, mejor les agradezco por leer… **


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes de South Park no me pertenecen, es propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

"_El verdadero filósofo repite persistentemente un mensaje impopular, a menudo_

_corriendo el riesgo de perder la vida" Platón_

La vida no es cruel, oh no, los crueles somos nosotros, que imponemos las cosas sin esperar una reacción, somos incapaces de pensar estando en el lugar de la otra persona, solo devastamos con nuestra necesidad de obtener lo que queremos sin darnos cuenta como acaba nuestro entorno, solo esperamos romper las barreras que nos comprimen aun siendo eso lo que nos protege de lo desconocido a lo cual caemos sin tener conciencia de que pasara después de ello. Esto es lo que le hace falta a Kenny, saber como actuar en la vida sin tropezar involuntariamente y aun después de eso no darse cuenta de que esta haciendo. ¿Quieren saber por que lo se?, por que le conozco mejor que nadie en el mundo, estoy siempre con el pero no me ve, le hablo pero no me escucha, esta vez el que les va a relatar voy a ser yo, Kenneth Mccormick, no, no soy aquel mujeriego que se cree tanto y no es nada, no, tampoco soy aquel héroe que espera ayudar al que lo necesite sin darse cuenta que el esta peor que ellos y es él el necesitado de ayuda, esos chicos de los que estoy hablando están perdidos, ya has leído como es su mundo, su forma de pensar, su forma tan caótica de vivir, ahora te explicare por que su vida es así, no creas, esta historia solo esta comenzando, pero yo hare un pare para mostrarte las cosas, no solo de estos chicos, no, sino de Tu vida, si tu que estas leyendo, ¿será que nos escuchas?, yo solo estoy dentro de Kenny, el cual no sea dado cuenta que estoy aquí, el sabe muy bien que no es lo que muestra ser, pero…. ¿Qué es? ¿Alguien que toma las decisiones a la ligera sin darse cuenta de las consecuencias? ¿Alguien que esta enamorado y no sabe que hacer con eso?, ha, como si el amor fuera una cosa que uno puede manipular. Bueno, ya viste su vida ahora mira la mía….

oOo

Kenny avanza por las calles de south park ya sin el traje de Mysterion puesto, su cuerpo esta rígido y sus manos se empuñan con fuerza, su pensamiento principal es morir, si me permiten decirlo es algo no muy raro en el, pero ahora esta es movido por la fuerza del odio, el cual nos sega y nos hace ser lo que no somos, por odio morimos, por odio matamos, ¿y al final que?, nada, al final todos terminaremos muertos, pensaran "pero Kenny no" se equivocan, Kenny no es Inmortal, el no tiene vida eterna, pero si tiene un don, solo que el no lo comprende, aun que no se de donde precede ni podría explicarlo, yo lo tomaría con mas calma, estas cosas no vienen de la nada y no son para todos .

Con un fuerte estruendo un carro atropello el cuerpo del chico pelirrubio haciéndolo caer y golpear su cabeza contra el asfalto rompiéndola, el cuerpo del chico empieza a convulsionar mientras el carro sigue su camino como si nada.

-¿Qué...?- Empieza la muerte pero Kenny no le presta atención y sigue de largo entrando en el ya conocido infierno acatando la atención de Satán y su hijo que discutían.

-¡Kenny! ¿Qué pasa…?-le saludo Damián pero Kenny evadió su saludo.

-Donde esta-dijo secamente, el anticristo sonrió

-¿Nos quitaras el trabajo y la diversión Ken?-le dijo tranquilamente señalando una de las celdas del Infierno.

-_oye ¡escúchame! ya esta en el infierno y sufrirá su eternidad, soluciona las cosas en la tierra donde hay gente que te necesitan-_ dije, pero como siempre, no fui escuchado.

Kenny entro a la celda empujando la puerta con fuerza haciendo que esta golpeara en seco contra la "pared".

El hombre se encontraba colgado de las dos manos por unas cadenas, a mi opinión esto se parecía a la cueva de prisioneros de los castillos antiguos, o peor al tener a tres demonios como guardianes y que todo su cuerpo se encontraba con cortadas profundas.

Alzo con el dedo índice la cara del señor McCormick haciendo a su vez un gesto de repugnancia, el señor solo pudo mirar a su hijo con asombro.

-¿Qué pasa padre? ¿Después de todo lo que hiciste pensaste tener las puertas abiertas en la completa luz?- dijo Kenny evitando decir cosas que no se debían pronunciar en ese lugar.

-¿C-como es….?-trato de preguntar pero la voz murió en sus labios.

- ¿No deberías saberlo tu?-dijo sabiendo a que se refería- soy inmortal….a mi manera

Después de eso le pidió u ordeno a uno de los demonios que le trajera una bebida alcohólica, para mayor asombro del mortal presente el ser de aspecto rudo obedeció rápidamente al rubio con algo de miedo.

Para ser sensatos los demonios no eran lo que la gente pensaba, aparentaban ser como unos jóvenes a diferencia que su cuerpo estaba cubierta de cortaduras obtenidas por la pelea de comida que se sostenían entre ellos, sus dientes eran como los de las pirañas y sus ojos carecían de color, lo único realmente malo en ellos es que al agredir a alguien no podían parar, les era tan placentero como los gritos de dolor de un mortal indefenso.

Al obtener Kenny la bebida se acerco nuevamente a su padre.

-Te gusta la cerveza ¿no?- dijo para después beber un poco como si esperara una respuesta pero al ver que el mortal abría la boca le escupió el liquido enzima haciéndolo soltar gemidos de dolor por sus heridas-¡cállate cerdo!

-Kenny por favor soy tu padre-dijo mirándolo suplicante pero el peli mono no se compadeció.

- ¡Karl también lo era! ¿Y que hiciste? ¡Dime que putas hiciste con mi hermana de tan solo doce años porquería!-le grito furioso para después cogerle con fuerza su cara y vaciarle la cerveza enzima- Púdrete en el infierno rata inmunda o yo mismo te are sufrir por la eternidad

Esto último se lo susurro en el oído haciéndolo temblar de miedo para después romper contra el la botella vacía y salir de la celda. Afuera todos le miraban entre asustados y asombrados, todos, a excepción de uno, Damián.

Se acerco a el aplaudiendo como si acabara de dar el mejor espectáculo del año-Muy bien Ken-

-¡No me jodas!- le grito haciendo que Damián lo mirara aburrido- quiero regresar a la tierra-

-pregúntame si me importa-le respondió el moreno pero Kenny lo evadió y fue directo hacia la muerte que por instinto retrocedió.

-Regrésame ahora-le ordeno

-S-sabes-q-que no puedo-le dijo la muerte, Kenny era su amigo pero sabía muy bien que de mal humor era para tenerle miedo.

-_**Que me regreses ¡!Ya!-**_las palabras salidas de la boca del joven McCormick parecían dispuestas a acabar con lo que fuera así que la muerte abrió las puertas del infierno y le dejo pasar.

OoO

Abrió los ojos pesadamente sintiendo su cuerpo con un calor extraño, no era calor corporal, de pronto alguien llamo su atención y eso lo hiso poner en guardia.

-tranquilo, te voy a ayudar-dijo desde la oscuridad acercándose lentamente hasta aparecer por completo a la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana- llámame Dan…

**Bien chicas no me acaben pero es que no sabia como colocar esta parte, además que no tenia mucho tiempo en estos días, espero lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Trate de mostrar un poco que muchas personas no usan aquello que llaman conciencia, espero hayan entendido el mensaje….o_o**

**Arrivederci!**


End file.
